I Love You Too
by zelnaga
Summary: A girl that loves to sing. She then gets sick and faints. Who finds her? Who helps her? Will she fall in love with him? find out bye reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- Nastume Soya was a great singer in middle school. She then wanted to try out to become a composer. So now Nastume finally became a composer and composes of STARISH. It took 1 yeah to get into the Shinning professionals. And now when she turned 15 she gets sick. Who takes care of Nastume?**

**Author's Note- This story will not have Nanami Haruka in it because I can't have a dumb protagonist for my awesome main character. This will be the anime version.**

**Genre- Romance, Drama, Humor**

**I Love You Too**

**One Shot**

**By: Zelnaga**

**How she got to the academy **

I was nervous on the stage. I could her my friends say my name, Nastume!, Nastume!. I put the mic up to my mouth. I smiled. I opened my mouth and started to sing the song Lonely from B1A4. (It's a Korean Song so hope you look that up.) Then I remembered that mom told me that just imagine the people as your family. So I wasn't nervous anymore. Then after the talent show I was going home. After I got out of the car with my mom I saw a car come from the road onto my drive way. Then the car door opened. The person coming out of the car was?...Shinning Saotome.

"Hello." said Saotome.

"Oh you must be Shining Saotome." Mom said.

"I would like to make a request." said Saotome.

"Oh please lets talk inside." mom said opening the door to my house.

"Ok Nastume get some tea for Saotome." Mom said to me. "So what was the request you wanted?"

"I would like Nastume Soya to join the Shinning academy. Will that be okay?" Saotome asked.

"Well that's not up to me. It's Nastume's future. She has to chose it herself." Mom said. "Nastume come here."

"So what do you want? Do you take the request?" Saotome asked.

"Really? Hum...Mom please eat healthy While I'm gone okay?" I said.

"Okay well it's settled then I'll come and pick up tomorrow." Saotome said.

"Ok." I said.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom. I'll be alright. Oh and tell my friends that I said bye. Please tell them that I'll meet them in the future." I said hugging mom.

~Beeb Beeb~

"Ok bye mom." I said carrying my stuff to the car.

**The next year**

"Cough, Cough" I said sickly. "I have to get up and practice for my concert next Thursday."

I forced myself to get up and I barely got to the door. When I got out the door there was Mikaze Ai. I was walking to him to get me.

"M-M-Mikaze." I said while coughing.

"Hum? Oh Nastume what do need?" Mikaze asked.

Then I fainted.

"Uh...Where a-a-a-am I?" I coughed.

"Oh your awake now. Here have some warm soup." Mikaze said putting my head on his lap.

Mikaze was feeding me his warm soup that he made.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said.

"Your welcome." Mikaze said smiling.

"I have never saw you smile before. This is the first time I saw you smil-" I said until Mikaze hugged me.

"You need to rest." Mikaze said hugging me tighter.

"Mik-" I said when Mikaze Kissed me to be quiet.

"Shhh. Don't talk no more. Like I said you need some rest." Mikaze said.

"Ok. But can you stay with me until I go to sleep?" I asked.

"Ok." Mikaze replied. And got in bed to warm me.

"It's so warm Mikaze." I whispered to him.

"Yeah it's really warm." Mikaze repeated. "Nastume can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you Nastume." Mikaze said.

"I do too." I said then fell asleep.

**The next day**

"What am I doing in Mikaze's room?" I asked myself.

"Oh your awake." Mikaze said hugging me then he kisses me on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Remember you said you love too." Mikaze replied.

"I did?" I asked myself.

Flash Back

Mikaze: Can I ask you something?

Nastume: Sure, what is it?

Mikaze: I love you.

Nastume: I do too.

Reality

"Oh I remember now." I said to Mikaze.

Then Mikaze grabbed my hand and made me put on his jacket. Then we went outside to see the snow falling lightly.

"It's so cold." I said.

"Then come here." Mikaze said.

Then he warped his hand around me and said.

"Lets stay like this forever."

"Ok"

**Author's Note- Hey! Thanks fore reading my fanfic. I really like it for you to like and follow me and the story. If you want more One Shot rounds the please tell me. Please check out my other fanfics too. Thanks for reading. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- Mayu Mida has been with Saotome since 6 years old...she was walking when she heard two people fight with each other. Who where they?**

**Author's Note- this is my second fanfic...i hope you like it!**

**Genre- romance, drama, oneshot**

**Shinning Hearts**

**Oneshot**

**By: Zelnaga**

_I, Mayu Mida have been in Saotome for 10 years...i have been sinning for only 5 years, 1 year with practice. I can now rest from my tour when I went to Korea. I hope to see people that have good singing skills._

"Let me GO Nastuki!" Someone yelled.

"The f*ck?" I said walking to the noise I heard.

"Well look at you...you look so cute. Okay sellfie time!" a tall guy with glasses said with a cell phone.

"Who are you guys?" I asked the two people. "You pedophile what are you doing with that boy?"

"Who are you calling boy!?" the boy said.

"You...do you know who your talking to?" I asked while flipping my light brown hair.(NOT JB's hair flipping.) "I am Mayu Mida."

"Oh Mayu I am Nastuki...it's nice to meet you." Nastuki said coming to touch my head.

"Don't touch me you fool." I said moving his hand from touching me. "And how are you?"

"Tch...I'm Syo." Syo said crossing his hand together and blushing.

"Pathetic. How are you going to act when you talk in front of your fans? You would be like this. Yaho.(wink) I'm Syo." I said walking away. "You should be more like that. Also keep away from that pedophile."

As soon as I got to my room I saw Syo running fast to me.

"Get out the way!" Syo yelled.

"The heck!" I thought when I moved fast but tripped by Syo's feet. "This would have never happened if you would stop running in the halls."

"Sorry. I was getting chased by Nastuki." Syo said getting up...he then handed his hand to me. "Well at least I can help you now."

"I don't don't need your help." I said pushing his hand away. "Now get out of my sight."

"What? Whatever. Oh crap Nastuki's waiting for me. Common he's gonna get you too." Syo said grabbing my hand, while running

"Why do I need to go with you...He's not gonna get me. Only you!" I said running with him.

**After losing Nastuki**

"Huff Puff." I panted. "Why did we~...have t-t-to run ac-acros-across campus?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt from Nastuki." Syo said.

"Wh-what?! Are you insane? I would never let that pedophile touch me." I said flipping my hair. "Besides I can handle things like this my self."

"Can I ask you something?" Syo asked.

"What?" I replied.

"How old are you?" Syo said looking at my blue eyes. "You look so cute you know?"

"I'm 16 why do you ask?...And, and why are you saying that im cute?" I said blushing until Syo kissed me lightly. "!"

"I love you." Syo said hugging me. "When I was a kid I was sick. The thing that got me to become a singer was you. You inspired me to meet you. That is why I was acting so nice to you."

"What? Everyone always told me that I was just some girl that was spoiled. Because I was started to sing when I was 8 years old. But you told me this that im not." I said kissing Syo. "Thank you. I also love you too."

"Okay cut!" Saotome said. "Syo you need to blush more. Mayu you need to have more love to Syo."

"Ehhh? I have to show more love to Syo?" I said Shockley. "I'm only here for this drama!"

"Hey don't be like that Mayu...he only wants us to be together. What did I say? I said I love you." Syo explained kissing me.

"Oh yeah your right...Sorry I just wanted you to sing with me." I said grabbing a mic from the camera mans. "Come we can sing because this _is_ my last day right? You should be with me today."

"Okay...Saotome we're taking taking the day off to be together." Syo said grabbing my hand and running away.

"Let them Saotome...if they love each other then they should be together." Nastuki convinced Saotome.

"Okay...and I was gonna let them anyway...the love between those two." Saotome said.

**End of story**

**Author's Note- Hey! thanks for reading this! This one is kinda weird for me but I hope you guys liked it...I like how she was cool at the begging, then becomes nice...like a kuudere. Thanks for reading and please follow or like dis story! also please read my other utapri fanfics.**


End file.
